Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sequence controlled timing controller, a bridge integrated circuit, and a method of driving thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A display device of the related art includes a panel formed by gate lines and data lines intersecting each other, a gate driver which drives the gate lines formed on the panel, a data driver which drives the data lines formed on the panel, and a timing controller which controls driving timings of the gate driver and the data driver.
A display panel which configures a liquid crystal display (LCD) device or an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device uses a gate driving circuit which supplies a scan signal to the gate lines and a data driving circuit which supplies a data voltage to the data lines to display an image.
In the meantime, when image data which may be processed by the timing controller described above is different from image data which is supplied by a host system in the display device of the related art, a bridge integrated circuit which converts the data may be located between the timing controller and the host system. Even though the bridge integrated circuit and the timing controller are separately provided, the bridge integrated circuit and the timing controller need to continuously convert the image supplied by the host system to output the image to the panel. Therefore, it is necessary to adjust a sequence between the bridge integrated circuit and the timing controller to be equal.
However, the sequence needs to be adjusted while driving the devices, which may easily cause an error. Therefore, it takes a lot of time to adjust the sequence between the two devices. Accordingly, a configuration which controls the operation between the two devices to adjust the sequence is desired.